Run To Me
by karenjacklove
Summary: JackKaren, do not read it or review it if you're not a fan of this pairing. The two friends have started an affair that causes a chain of events in their lives. Rated R for Language, Sex, and Suicidal incidents. (Jack and Karen do NOT die don't worry)
1. Default Chapter

A.N: OH YEAH!!! I am back with vengeance!!! I got really good reviews for my first fic, "The Love of Her Life" and am hoping for the same thing from this one "Run to Me" Another thing is that I love music and will be incorporating a lot of my favorite songs in where they will fit, I hope you like my choices!!! Anyway…I had no idea how to start…that's the hardest part…so here it goes!!! Oh one more thing…I stole some of the other writer's terms for this and I hope they don't mind!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace…although I wish I did…but I don't…anyway

OH I FORGOT!!! I made some changes…not major ones but still. Karen is only 27, Jack is 29, Grace is 25 and Will is 30. I know that can kind of throw things off…but still. Also, Karen is still married to Stan. Thanks!

Chapter One: Betrayal

Karen waited until she was sure her husband was asleep and then quietly got out of bed and went into the hall. She tiptoed to the stairs and quietly went down them. When she got to the bottom she pulled her coat on over her nightgown and quietly went out the door. She ran quickly to the elevator and rode down, she went out through the front door and climbed into her waiting limo.

"You know where to go Driver." Karen lay down on the seat and thought about what she was doing. She had been meeting Jack at his place every night for a month now, and she hadn't told anyone.

"How much longer is this going to carry on Mrs. Walker?"

"I don't know Driver." Karen looked out the window and sighed. "I really don't know."

Jack was pacing his apartment when he heard the elevator and footsteps to his door. He opened the door before Karen could even get her key out. "Hi Karen." Jack smiled at her and she grinned at him. He pulled her inside and shut the door.

"Oh, looks like someone's a little feisty tonight." Karen pulled him to her.

"You bet I am." Jack shoved her against the wall and kissed her deeply, their tongues played for what seemed like forever when he finally pulled away. "Come on." He said taking her hand, when she wouldn't come he turned to look at her.  
"What if I don't want to?" Karen said playfully.

"Well," He said going to her, "then I guess I'll have to make you come." Jack picked her up, carried her to his bed and laid her down. He kissed her neck while he unzipped her coat and took it off, she pulled off his shirt and pulled his head up to kiss him then she ran her hands over his back causing him to shudder.

In his moment of weakness she flipped him onto his back and straddled him. "Pinned you." She said smiling as she pulled off his pajama pants and underwear. He reached up to her and let her hair down. She began to lower her head to his member but he interrupted her.

"I want to go first." Jack sat up and Karen looked at him for a second. "I like making you happy." He said bringing her head up to his he quickly kissed her and then leaned her backwards onto the end of the bed. He tore off her nightgown and ran his hands over her naked body. He kissed her neck and then moved down to her chest. He reached the base of her right breast and licked around it causing her to moan with pleasure. Jack moved his mouth to her right nipple and sucked on it for a few minuets as he massaged her other breast with his left hand.

Karen lifted his head so that his mouth was level with hers. "Make love to me." Her eyes sparkled with passion as she spread her legs. He kissed her deeply as he moved his organ into her, suppressing her moans. He moved in and out of her slowly as he once again got the fell of her body.

"Harder Jack!" Karen arched her back as he began to move more quickly.

"God, Karen." Jack broke out in a sweat and began to pant heavily. He felt her begin to tighten around him and she came. She screamed his name out before falling back onto the bed.

Across the hall Will awoke to a scream from inside the building. He walked out his bedroom door and opened the door to his apartment. He thought for a minuet about waking Grace, but then thought no. He heard a second scream and realized that it was Jack. Will became confused as he thought the first scream was a woman, but why would a scream from a woman come from Jack's apartment? "I must be dreaming." He told himself before shutting the door and going back to bed.

Back in Jack's apartment he and Karen were kissing passionately on the bed. "That was really fun." Karen said smiling.

"Yeah, it was. Can you stay tonight?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm sorry but if I'm gone in the morning Stan will start to wonder." Karen climbed out of bed and started to put her clothes back on.

"I don't want you to go." Jack stood and went to her. He helped her zip up her nightgown, and then kissed her deeply.

"I know, but I have to, for us." She put on her coat and looked at Jack one last time. "Goodbye Jack." She closed the door leaving Jack standing there.


	2. Hints

A.N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!! It's gonna get really good but I don't wanna go to fast…so I don't really know what direction I'm gonna go this chapter so read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace, or any of the songs I may or may not use in this fanfiction.

Chapter Two: Hints

"Damn it, damn it, damn it you better not be blue." Karen paced the bathroom in her penthouse and talked to the test. She watched the last ten seconds go by on the timer and when it went off she slowly walked to the test. "Oh thank God." She looked at the negative pregnancy test and smiled. "One less thing to worry about." Karen tossed the test into the trash can and walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright Karen, cause you were in there a long time?" Stan asked as he ate a donut and watched TV.

"Yes, I'm fine Stan, would you please not eat in bed?"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Stan put the remote down and looked at her with a stern face.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Stan went back to flipping channels and Karen went into her closet.

She sat on her lounge chair and picked up the phone. After a few minuets of ringing he answered. "Hey Poodle."

"Hey Kare-Bear, so…what'd it say?"

"It was negative."

"That's good, how are you today?"

"I'm alright, Stan's in a bad mood again. I'm a little scared to leave the closet."

"Want me to come rescue you?"

"No, that's okay."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Karen smiled and hung up the phone.

An hour later Rosario walked into the closet, "Ms. Karen, Jack is here to see you. He said he'd meet you in the hall."

"A-Alright." Karen looked away from her gown rack and walked slowly out of the room. Stan was asleep on the bed with an empty chip bag on his chest. "Fat-ass bastard." Karen muttered as she walked past. She went down the stairs of her apartment and into the hallway. "I told you not to come." Karen said.

"I had to come see you, are you alright?" Jack hugged her and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, just a little worried."

"About what?"

"What if he finds out? He won't be happy he might hurt me, or you."

"He won't find out, and if he does it'll be okay. Just trust me Karen, I love you."

"I love you too." Karen smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I have to go."

"Come with me."

"I'm sorry Jack but I can't."

"Okay, I understand. See you tonight?"

"Definitely." Karen smiled and went back into her apartment. She was met by a stare from Rosario.

"What's going on, why were you two talking like that?" Rosario asked, Karen could tell she couldn't get out of it but she was going to try.

"Nothing Rosie." Karen smiled nervously at her maid.

"I know better then to believe you. Now what's going on."

Karen sighed and shook her head. "You can't tell Stan, alright?"

"Fine."

"I'm having an affair…with Jack."

"Santa Maria you have got to be kidding me!" Rosario gasped and took a step back. "Why would you cheat, Mr. Stan has given you everything?"

"No, he hasn't. He hasn't loved me, or cared about me, he never even tells me he loves me anymore, not that it would be the truth."

"Ms. Karen, I won't tell him, I promise. I've seen what he does to you, he doesn't deserve to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try and hide it Ms. Karen, I've seen the bruises, and the blood on your clothes. I know he hits you, I've heard you scream and cry. I'm here for you I want you to know that."

Karen had begun to cry now. "Thank you Rosie." She hugged her friend and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Upstairs Stan woke up and walked into the bathroom. He just happened to glance at the trash can and spot the test laying on top. He picked it up and stared at it in awe.

"Why would she take a test?" Stan wondered aloud, they hadn't made love in at least three months. He tossed the test back in the trash and disregarded it.


	3. Rage

A.N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews!!! I very much appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Will and Grace, at all…sad isn't it…?

Chapter 3: Rage…

Karen woke in Jacks apartment, she looked out the window for a minuet before realizing that Jack wasn't in bed with her. She remembered telling Stan that she was going to Grace's for a girl's night out. He, amazingly, believed her. She wrapped herself in a sheet and hopped off the bed and into the living room. She heard the shower going and sat down on the couch.

A few minuets later Jack emerged from the bathroom with jeans and a t-shirt on. He smiled when he saw Karen sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey Kare, why don't you go get dressed and then we'll go out to eat okay?"

Karen jumped and turned around. "Alright." She nodded and climbed back onto the bed and closed the curtain to get dressed. Jack walked back into the bathroom, looked in the mirror and smiled. He liked what he saw.

Back at the manse Stan put on his huge coat and scarf and headed out for a walk around the park. He had decided while Karen was away that he needed time to think, alone.

Karen and Jack sat down at a table in the restaurant as the waiter took their drink orders. "I'll have water." Jack said

"I'll take chocolate milk." Karen giggled at the confused look on Jack's face.

"Since when do you drink milk?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't had chocolate milk since I was little and you make me feel like a kid, so I got that." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Stan walked down the street and stopped when he saw two people walk into a restaurant. It was Karen and Jack, so, he stood off to the side of the window to watch them. Karen had told him she was going to Grace's, but then why was she with Jack.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Grace's office. "Hi Grace, was Karen with you last night? pause No? pause You saw her come out of Jack's with him huh? pause Thanks Grace." He looked back to the window to see Karen kiss Jack's cheek. He knew, he knew why she was gone so much, he knew why she had taken a pregnancy test, and he knew the answer to his problem.

Karen walked into her apartment around 11:00am with three shopping bags and a huge smile. She shut the door, turned around, and dropped her things. Stan was standing in the doorway to the living room, with a strange look on his face. It was a look she had never seen before, on anyone. She knew immediately that he knew, and she was scared.


	4. Forbidden LoveSelfish Choice

A.N: Thanx again for the amazing reviews. Before I wrote this I took a few tests on for some inspiration (don't ask). I used the lyrics from Sarah McLachlan's "Stupid". Hope you enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace in any way, nor do I own any part of "Stupid", I also do not know Sarah McLachlan personally.

Chapter Four: Forbidden Love/Selfish Choice

"Stan…I-"

"Don't say anything." His face maintained the same painful stare as he moved closer to her. "I don't want to hear any of your bull shit."

"What are you doing?" Karen backed towards the bottom of the stair case as he continued to move closer to her.

"It shouldn't matter to you what I'm doing. You should be more worried about what I WILL do to you." Karen tripped on the bottom step and quickly stood back up. Tears filled her normally sparkling eyes as Stan knocked her to the ground with his fist.

_Night lift up the shades let in the brilliant light of morning__but steady me now for I am weak and starving for mercy._

"Stan stop!" Karen sat crying on the stairs as he mercilessly stared down at her with cold dark eyes.

"You should have thought about this." Stan grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. He stared her down for a while as she pleaded with him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know why Karen. I gave you everything, you're nothing without me. If you're lucky you might be able to tell your friend, that you will never see him again."

"What?" Karen turned pale and her eyes again flooded with tears.

"I won't forgive you." Stan dragged her into the living room and smacked her across the face. She stood and took it, just like always, but this…this…wasn't just a regular beating. As she looked into his once loving eyes, she saw that he wanted to kill her, and nothing would stop him.

_Sleep has left me alone to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong_

He pinned her against the wall and started to choke her. Karen continued to plead with him, but he was lost among his demons. Then, she had an idea, if she could shove herself up against the bookshelf and hit it hard enough, the glass jar on top of it might fall. She waited until his grip barely loosened and then moved, the shelf fell and the jar came tumbling down and hit him on the head. He fell to the ground, but was still breathing. Karen took the chance and ran out the door. Once she was in the elevator she dialed Jack's number.

_And all I can do to hang on, to keep me from falling into old familiar shoes_

"Hello?" He said.

"Jack," She said still crying. "He tried to kill me."

"What?!?" Jack screamed into the phone.

"I'll be over in a few minuets." Karen hung up the phone and called for driver to meet her out front. She felt like she was going to black out as she climbed into the limo and they sped away.

"Mrs. Walker? Are you alright?" Her driver asked as she passed out quietly in the backseat. When they reached the apartment building Driver climbed out of the car and got the door-man. They carried her into the elevator and took her up to Jack's floor.

Jack heard the elevator and flew out of his apartment. "Driver what's-"

"She wanted to come here, I knew it was best." Driver carried Karen to Jack's couch and laid her down.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"It's alright, Mr. Walker went crazy." He looked at Karen, turned and left.

Jack sat down next to the couch and looked at Karen, he began to cry when he saw what Stan had done to her. There was dried blood in her hair from being shoved against the wall. His nails had dug into her wrist so hard that he had broken the skin, and her mouth was bleeding. She began to come to and looked at Jack with a sad and tired expression.

"Oh Poodle. Am, am I alright?" She smiled faintly at him.

"You're going to be fine."

_How stupid could I be__a simpleton could see, that you're no good for me but you're the only one I see_

Back at the mansion Stan woke up on the floor. He sat and stared at the blood stain on the wall for a moment, then stood and walked upstairs to the bedroom.

Karen slowly sat up and Jack soon sat next to her, wiping the blood off of her face. "You don't have to do that." Karen said.

"No, it's alright. Besides I love you, so it doesn't matter."

"I love you too." Karen began to cry again.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you so much, but I can't, he'll hurt you. I couldn't stand that." Karen held her face in her hands.

"Hey." Jack lifted her face. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt either one of us, okay?"

"Alright." Karen let a small smile make it's way across her face as Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

_Love has made me a fool set me on fire and watched as I floundered__unable to speak except to cry out and wait for your answer, and you come around in your time speaking of fabulous places create__an oasis that dries up as soon as you're gone_

Stan went to his closet and opened one of the dressers. He rummaged through the drawers until he found his shot gun.

_you leave me here burning in this desert without you._

Jack leaned her back onto a pillow so her head would be alright as he continued to kiss her. Karen was lost in the thought of Jack's body on hers and soon, almost, forgot about Stan.

_How stupid could I be__a simpleton could see that you're no good for me but you're the only one I see._

Stan walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He looked into the mirror and wondered what he had become in the past few years. Before he had started beating her, Karen had been a loving wife, but it was different now. It was all his fault.

_Everything changes everything falls apart__I can't stand to feel myself losing control. __In the deep of my weakness I know_

Jack picked Karen up and carried her to the bed. He slowly took her clothes off, and then his. They began to gently make love, and did so through the night.

_How stupid could I be__a simpleton could see that you're no good for me but you're the only one I see._

Stan put the gun to his head…and pulled the trigger.

The next morning, Karen woke to the phone ringing. She slowly stood and felt the pain of the beating she had taken as she walked to the phone. "Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Ms. Karen," Rosario's frantic voice reached Karen's ears and her eyes shot open. "It's Stan."


	5. Answer

A.N: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter!!! This one should be good to! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel bubbly inside…I know I've used two songs by the same person but I love Sarah sooo much!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace. I also do not own the song "Answer" by Sarah McLachlan.

Chapter Five: Answer

Karen and Jack ran into her apartment to find the police everywhere. Rosario walked to Karen with tears in her eyes. "Is he alright?" Karen asked.

"No, Ms. Karen I'm sorry. It was suicide." Rosario watched as Karen collapsed into Jack's arms balling like a small child whose puppy died.

A young police man walked over to the three of them and took off his hat. "Are you Mrs. Walker?" He asked with a pained look on his face.

She couldn't answer so Jack did it for her as he held her in his arms. "Yeah, she's his wife."

"I know it's hard for you, but, do you know why Mr. Walker would've taken his life?"

Karen wiped her tears from her face and faced the officer. "Yes. I- I was having an affair and he found out. He tried to kill me, but I got away and Rosario called me this morning to tell me about it."

"Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Walker." The officer walked back to the chief and began to explain to him.

"Oh Jack what am I going to do?" Karen turned to him and buried her face in his shirt. "I can't live here. It'd be too painful." She looked up at him as tears filled her deep brown eyes.

"Well, you could come live with me, until you find a new place. Only if you want to though."

"Really? You'd let me?" Karen looked up into his light blue eyes and smiled when he nodded. She pulled his head down and kissed him lightly before rushing upstairs to get some of her things.

Jack carried Karen's suitcase into his apartment and set it on the floor. "Where do you want all this stuff?" He asked as she hung her coat up.

"I'll put it away Poodle. Thanks again for letting me live with you." Karen smiled and took his coat.

"Oh no problem, besides I get to see you all the time now." Jack walked to the cupboard and opened it up, he pulled out a box of pasta and stared at it for a minuet. Karen watched him intently, then picked up her bag and set it on the counter. She opened it and took out her bathroom stuff and walked into the tiny bathroom to put it away. She slowly opened the medicine cabinet and caught all of Jack's hair supplies as they tumbled out. She put them back and closed the door. After some searching she found a basket behind the toilet and dumped all of her stuff in it.

When she opened the closet in the back of the bathroom she shoved his things aside to make room for her own clothes and unpacked them carefully. She looked into the shower, it was spotless. She laughed softly and walked out to help Jack with dinner.

"Do you need any help?" Karen asked as Jack started the sauce.

"No thanks after the roast incident I don't trust you in the kitchen." Jack smiled as she hit him on the head with a towel. She jumped the step to the living room and sat down at the piano. "Are you gonna play something?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think I will." Karen watched Jack's face go from confusion to disbelief as he watched her flip through the book of music. She had been taught piano when she was little, by her father. She found a song she liked and placed her fingers on the keys, and then she sang.

"_I will be the answer, at the end of the line._

_I will be there for you, while you take the time._

_In the burning of uncertainty I will be your solid ground._

_I will hold the balance if you can't look down._

_If it takes my whole life, I won't break I won't bend._

_It'll all be worth it, worth it in the end._

_Cause I can only tell you what I know, that I need you in my life._

_When the stars have all gone out, you'll still be burning so bright._

_Cast me gently, into morning, for the night has been unkind._

_Take me to a place so holy, that I can wash this from my mind_

_The memory of choosing not to fight._

_If it takes a whole life, I won't break I won't bend._

_It'll all be worth it, worth it in the end._

_Cause I can only tell you what I know, that I need you in my life, _

_And when the stars have all burned out, you'll still be burning so bright._

_Cast me gently into morning, for the night has been unkind."_

Jack stared at her in amazement for a few seconds. "Karen, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…starving…but fine." Karen looked up at him with small tears in her eyes, but she had to be strong.


End file.
